


Valentine's Day

by adamsnackler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But just a little angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yikes, for humor you see, guess that's an important tag sorry I forgot it, hehe, idk what this is, im terrible at tagging my bad, oy I haven't said hehe in a Minute, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsnackler/pseuds/adamsnackler
Summary: This is just something stupid I wrote to try and break out of my writer's block on Valentine's Day and yeah it's trash but uh it's here anyway. Sorry.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I wrote to try and break out of my writer's block on Valentine's Day and yeah it's trash but uh it's here anyway. Sorry.

Life wasn’t fair, Rey decided. It shouldn’t work this way. The universe couldn’t just give her everything she had ever wanted and then take it away. With tears in her eyes she stared down at the photograph in her hands. It was your classic date picture, taken begrudgingly by their waiter on their first Valentine’s Day together, crammed into a small vinyl booth. She and Ben had been so young back then, so naive and blissfully ignorant of what their futures held.

Now she was alone. Sitting on the floor of their apartment, sobbing uncontrollably at the memory of that day at the sushi bar. Ben had never had sushi before, and Rey had finally convinced him to try the couple’s platter for the Valentine’s Day special. He hadn’t liked it much, Rey could tell, but he didn’t complain. He was always good about that, humoring her every whim. She knew she wasn’t always easy to deal with, but Ben never seemed to mind. Every impromptu road trip, random Pinterest DIYs, and the time she decided to teach herself to bake, he had been by her side.

Until now. Now she was on this adventure by herself. It was her job, to pack up the final items. Tomorrow was moving day, and there were still some small decorative pieces that Rey had yet been able to bring herself to wrap in old newspapers and pack away just yet. Looking around the small studio apartment, Rey couldn’t help but reminisce. Stacks of boxes piled up on the kitchen table where she had made Ben her first home cooked meal. For his birthday. She had made pasta from scratch, splurged on overly expensive red wine, and nearly burned the place down. Ben had said it was the best dinner he’d ever had. But that was over now. This apartment wasn’t theirs anymore. There would be no more late night drinks on the fire escape, no stockings hung on the radiator at Christmas time (a fire hazard, Ben told her), no more creaking floorboards with loose nails and screaming neighbors. Her first true home and it was slipping away.

The tears kept coming. Like a river without a dam they flowed from her eyes, salty and stinging as she wiped them with the back of her hand. Sobbing and sniffling, she didn’t hear the key turn or the front door open. Usually she was overly aware of such a thing, especially considering the less than desirable neighborhood the apartment was in, but today she couldn’t be bothered to care. Her sniffles muffled the footsteps and the creaky floor, and the dark figure loomed over her, casting her entire body in cold shadow before she even bothered to look up.

“Rey?”

His voice was soft, delicate and low, as he crouched down to meet her eye. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she mumbled, wiping the snot from her nose.

He let out a low chuckle, taking the photograph from her hand and grabbing a nearby piece of newspaper. “Looks like the place is almost all packed. Are you sad to be leaving?”

Rey nodded, finally looking up to meet his eye. He was smiling, that knowing Ben smile, the one that twinkled his eyes and creased his cheeks. She could curl up in his dimples and sleep for an eternity, she thought, especially with how tired she was at the present moment.

“Are you upset about the sushi again?” He asked, just a hint of teasing in his tone.

“It’s just not fair!” Rey whined. “If a pregnant woman can’t have it then it shouldn’t be legal! I miss sushi and wine and riding on the back of your motorcycle why did you sell it anyway—”

“But it’s not safe, sweetheart.”

“—and I’m sad we’re leaving this apartment. It’s our _home_ , Ben. How can you abandon it so easily?”

“Rey,” Ben cooed, wrapping her in his arms. “Darling, my home is wherever you are. This apartment is too small, too unsafe. Sweetheart, you’re doing so amazing, making such a nice home in there for our little ones, but once they’re born we need to make sure they have a safe place to live. A big house with a backyard and a dinner table we can all eat around.”

“Do you mean that?” She asked, pulling back slightly from his embrace to look him in the eye. “Am I really your home?”

“Of course, Rey. You’ve always been my home.”

She sat there in thought, pondering the image he had conjured in her mind. A big house, with a big backyard, playing with their kids in the green grass and cooking big grand meals on Sundays for their whole family. For so long she had been alone, and then it had been just her and Ben, the idea of having a family, a real family, had seemed so unattainable for so long, it was hard to imagine finally achieving it.

“You’re my home too,” she finally said, like an affirmation. An undeniable truth.

Ben gently stroked her face. “I know,” he whispered.

Eventually he rose to his feet, and fumbled with something in his backpack. Rey watched him curiously from her spot on the floor, but couldn’t see past his large frame.

“I thought this might make you feel a little better,” he said turning back towards her, hiding whatever it was behind his back.

Returning to her side on the floor, he pulled the mysterious gift out, presenting it to her in his overly large hands. There, laid out before her, was a small platter of vegetarian sushi. Cucumber rolls, avocado rolls, even tempura asparagus rolls all arranged into a heart, just like their first Valentine’s dinner.

It brought fresh tears to her eyes.

“I know it’s not spicy tuna, but I thought it might help with the cravings.”

“Ben,” she breathed, pulling him back towards her in a tight hug. “It’s perfect. _Thank you_.”

“Anything for you, Darling,” he returned, pulling her into a sweet kiss. “Just one thing. Please don’t cry every time I leave, my heart can’t bear take much more of that.”

“M’kay,” Rey sniffled, wiping her nose on his shirt.

They sat like that until the evening, Ben watching as Rey devoured the vegetable “sushi” and unsuccessfully holding back a laugh. With sparkling apple juice they sat on the fire escape one last time to watch the sunset, Beninsisting they go inside the second it got dark. Once they were finally in bed, he hummed her sweet lullabies until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rey woke up to sunlight pouring through the window and Ben brewing coffee. He had agreed to cut out caffeine with her in an exercise of solidarity, but they decided to brew it every morning just for the smell. That afternoon Rey watched as Ben packed up their small moving truck, admiring his muscles as they strained under the weight of the heavy thrift store furniture they had collected over the years. Once the truck was loaded, he helped her into the cab and they began the journey to their new home.

Somewhere along the four hour drive upstate Rey dozed off, dreaming of a big blue house with a white picket fence and an enormous backyard. When they finally arrived, Ben rubbed her shoulder until she wakened. Eyes cloudy with sleep, she peered out the passenger window at their new house. The fence needed painting and Ben would need to re-shingle the roof, the lawn was browning and in desperate need of fertilizer but there was a perfect corner for her vegetable garden.

Rey looked back towards Ben in the driver seat, his face aglow in a boyish grin, and couldn’t help but beam. “We’re home,” she said, dimples large as craters.

Ben squeezed her hand. “Yeah,” he agreed, eyes never leaving her. “We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah I tried to do something tricky and fun but idk if it really worked. It was something stupid I dreamed about last night and then here we are I guess.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. I love and appreciate you all, truly<3<3


End file.
